La vida, devuelta
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: DMHG. 'Con el valor que le daba su cooperación, la besó. Fue un beso dulce, algo con lo que siempre había soñado y que siempre le había atemorizado. El primero... y el último.'


¡Saludos! Y no, no estoy abandonando mis demás fics. Solo estoy sacando esto antes de que pase el momento y se pierda su sentido. Heh, siempre me sucede lo mismo con mis one—shots.

**Disclaimer: **Sigo sin pensar que Harry Potter y todo lo referente pudiera llegar a ser mío un día. Pero solo por seguridad, NO ME PERTENECEN. Y sinceramente espero que JK nunca pase por aquí y lea lo que le hice a sus personajes porque, si le da la gana, sí me mete una demanda.

**N / A y advertencias: **Si les da la gana sufrir con locura, adelante. Si no les molesta que ciertos personajes cruciales mueran, adelante. Pero si no están de acuerdo¡no pierdan tiempo! Cierren esta ventana y váyanse a otro fic más feliz. Cuando subí esto bajo Angst/Tragedy, fue en serio. Así que, mientras pueden, decidan si quieren seguir o no adelante.

Ejem, lo que están a punto de leer (ya que no les importó lo de arriba o están decididos a leerlo a pesar de todo) es el resultado de una tarde de mucho viento (odio el viento), con una taza de té de canela al lado, y unas canciones que no me dejaron en paz hasta que escribí esto.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**Previo al sexto libro de la saga**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**La vida, devuelta**

_Aquel a quien solo le queda un momento de vida, ya no tiene nada que disimular._

**QUINAULT, Atys**

Draco abrió los ojos, pesaroso, mientras el dolor que le imponía aquella ventisca helada se le colaba por cada poro, cada llaga. Sería la última vez que vería el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas opacadas por las espumosas nubes grises que se avecinaban con su amenaza de tormenta.

Suspiró profundamente, y el dolor se hizo más intenso. A su alrededor corrían los magos y las brujas, pero él era tan solo uno más de los caídos. Uno más.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de las noches en vela cazando ratas para practicar sus hechizos mortales en menor escala, para luego aplicar los imperdonables en vagabundos de las calles muggle, se hallaba allí, tendido, en medio del campo de batalla, mientras la vida se le escapaba como arena de reloj aprisionada en una mano. De un momento a otro, la poca ventaja que los Mortífagos habían obtenido en la pelea, había sido perdida al aparecer aquella hueste de defensores de la luz; el Ejército de Dumbledore había llegado justo a tiempo, y, por Merlín, sabían lo que hacían.

Aquellos magos terriblemente bien entrenados... Siempre creyó que el club escolar que practicaba defensa a escondidas de Umbridge no llegaría más lejos que una roca lisa arrojada al lago del colegio. Un par de rebotes, lindas y perfectas ondas, y luego el vuelo se acaba. La roca cae. Él siempre quiso verlos caer, y ahora no viviría para verlo.

Mientras tanto, luchaba por respirar como si no hubiera pasado nada, conservando la esperanza de que la siguiente vez que lo hiciera podría levantarse del suelo fangoso y seguir peleando. Si tan solo no hubiera llegado ella, con sus magníficos y perfectos hechizos... Si tan solo no hubiera estado en la batalla... Entonces él habría sido quien se llevara la gloria.

Pero siempre se entrometía, siempre se aparecía justo cuando creía haber ganado. Siempre estaba ahí, con su infernal cabello castaño, que incluso a través de los años seguía siendo el mismo de cuando tenían once, aquella primera tarde que pasaron en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Siempre con su mirada en alto, desafiante y arrogante al mismo tiempo. Cuánto se parecía a él, siempre tan segura de sí misma. Y pensar que estaría muerta en ese momento; muerta... mientras a él se le escapaba el alma en un suspiro...

**_ooo_**

—¡Ten cuidado con aquellos, Hermione!—exclamó Ron al empujarla bruscamente del alcance de un encantamiento que la habría dejado incapaz de seguir luchando.

Ella recobró el equilibrio y luego atacó a quienes ahora huían. Alcanzó a dos en el centro de la espalda, y el restante se tropezó al impactarse contra sus compañeros que caían.

—¡Gracias, Ron!—sonrió y dio un paso adelante para seguir luchando. Ya casi no quedaba nadie. Aquellos que habían podido salvarse lo habían hecho, y los Mortífagos que se habían quedado a luchar habían caído rápidamente.

Hermione fue hasta un encapuchado que en ese momento corría en dirección contraria a los prácticamente ganadores.

—Tú no te salvas—murmuró para sus adentros, y luego exclamó, apuntándolo con su varita—. _¡Clausus!_

El único rezagado del grupo enemigo se vio encerrado automáticamente en una jaula de acero brillante; frío al contacto, completamente resistente a los encantamientos que se pudieran hacer dentro de ella. El Mortífago la maldijo con un grito, pero ella hizo caso omiso. La misma jaula, aditamento que ella sola había agregado, se encargó de adormilar al prisionero, hasta que perdió el sentido y dejó de gritar. Solo duraría así menos de cinco minutos, pero serían suficientes para decidir su suerte al despertar.

Miró, en cambio, a su alrededor, y soltó el aire que había retenido en el suspenso de no saber cuántos de ellos quedaban. Su frente estaba completo, pero de aquellos a quienes habían venido a salvar se mantenían en pie pocos más de la mitad. Harry se acercó a ella, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, con los labios partidos y las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio a pesar del frío y la humedad.

—Ya no quedan más, Herms.

—Bien.—respondió ella, un tanto ausente, haciendo cuentas de las pérdidas.

—Me estoy cansando de esto—agregó él—, preferiría enfrentarme a Voldemort de una vez, o por lo menos con esa basura de Bellatrix.

—Sabes que no lo harás hasta que se le acaben los recursos, Harry—dijo ella devolviéndole la atención a su amigo—. Está mandando toda su carne de cañón. Hasta que no se le acabe, o te debilites, se mostrará.

—Cobarde.—escupió Harry. Y tenía razón.

—¡Agua¡Agua, Hermione!—exclamó Ron al llegar corriendo hacia ella. De dejó caer de rodillas y levantó las manos— ¡Dame agua, por lo que más quieras!

—Ron—rió ella—, la están repartiendo por allá—señaló con el dedo a una pequeña multitud que recibía agua de los aurores para refrescarse luego del encuentro bélico—. ¿Para qué quieres que te la dé yo?

—¡Su agua sabe a lo que los muggle llaman cloro de purificar! Es como entrar en un baño público en el centro de Londres. Sabes perfectamente que la tuya es la única que me calma la sed que de otro modo saciaría con sangre mortífaga.

—Ya, ya, no es para tanto. ¿Tienes un vaso, por lo menos?—Ron sacó rápidamente un vaso de su bolsillo, de los que los aurores también habían estado repartiendo; Hermione apuntó la varita a la boca del vaso, cual si fuera una jarra, y dijo—_Aguamentis._

Ron bebía ávidamente su vaso recién hechizado cuando el Mortífago encerrado comenzaba a despertar. Al estar de nuevo consciente de dónde se encontraba, tomó las barras de acero y acercándose a ellas, nuevamente maldijo groseramente a Hermione. Sacó su varita por el enrejado y la apuntó. Las palabras ya casi salían de su boca cuando Harry se volvió hacia él y exclamó, contraatacando.

_—¡__Expelliarmus__!—_la varita enemiga salió despedida por el aire, y el Mortífago se deshacía ahora en más insultos, aunque con menos intensidad que los primeros.

—Harry, dentro de esa jaula no pueden hacer nada.

—No, pero es la varita lo que los hace sentirse poderosos. Además, no podemos correr riesgos. Si ese era un Mortífago de los buenos, podría romper tu hechizo y suicidarse; sabes lo mucho que lo necesitamos para los interrogatorios, y cuanto antes sepamos dónde está esa rata de Voldemort, más pronto lo acabaremos.

Hermione suspiró, un tanto molesta.

—No es necesario que me digas el mismo sermón cada vez que acaba una batalla, Harry. Sé perfectamente lo que se debe y lo que no se debe hacer.

—Pero—intervino Ron, cuando por fin pudo separarse del vaso incluso medio mordido—, Harry tiene razón, Herms. Por sencillo que parezca no podemos bajar la guardia. No digo que tus hechizos no sirvan, al contrario, eres la mejor de entre nosotros, pero no por eso vamos a confiar en esos asesinos.

—¡Agh!—exclamó ella, indignada. Estaba a punto de seguir la discusión cuando Tonks se apareció caminando con pasos largos y rápidos.

—Buen trabajo, chicos—los felicitó, aunque no había una sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora solo nos queda levantar a nuestros muertos y heridos. Vamos, todas las manos con que podamos contar son bienvenidas.—los tres recuperaron la compostura y se alinearon de frente a Tonks, encargada del frente auror al que pertenecían.

Tonks comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás, para acomodarlos y repartir en los diferentes puntos del campo, que, aunque no estaba teñido de sangre, olía a muerte y destrucción.

—Tonks—comenzó Ron—¿cuántos?

La chica de cabello rosa y aspecto desaliñado bajó la cabeza, pensando.

—No sabría decirles. Tal vez unos cincuenta. Lo que sí agradezco—y su rostro se iluminó visiblemente—es que a ustedes no les haya pasado nada. Casi es imposible creer que se graduaron de Hogwarts hace apenas un año, y encima tienen las habilidades de un auror experimentado.

—No es para tanto.—respondió Harry, porque reconocía que prefería ser un pésimo auror sin experiencia que haberla ganado desde los once años en repetidos encuentros con Voldemort o cosas igualmente peligrosas.

—Lo digo en serio. Sobre tú, Hermione—la chica se sonrojó sin decir nada—. Y pensar que hoy estuviste a punto de morir.

—¿Qué?—inquirió ella. Obviamente, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—¿No te fijaste? Si no se hubiera atravesado ese Mortífago estúpido, estarías muerta. Digo estúpido porque el hechizo fue lanzado por uno de sus iguales, y él lo bloqueó. Tal vez tampoco se dio cuenta, o se tropezó. Sea cual sea su error, se le debe tu vida.

Hermione pensó en esto un momento. Había escuchado un encantamiento a sus espaldas pero no le había prestado atención, pues pensó que se trataba de una pelea ajena. Nunca supo quién lo había lanzado, mucho menos quién lo había recibido; luego la batalla tomó otro cauce y se alejó del lugar, llevándola consigo. Esa maldición había sido lanzada para ella; y alguien, sin saberlo, la había salvado.

—La mayoría de quienes pelearon hoy del lado de Voldemort eran nuevos, no sabría decirte quiénes eran—comentó Tonks—. Pero había algo en el batallón que me parecía tan familiar... tal vez fue la forma de luchar, de reagruparse y dividir. No lo sé.

Siguió caminando, pero Hermione se detuvo y tomó del brazo a Ron, quien tenía una sonrisita ahogada desde lo que había dicho Tonks.

—Ron, tú sabes quién fue. Dime; necesito saber.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. Harry había seguido los pasos de su superior sin notar que sus amigos ya no iban con él.

—Fue el general del frente enemigo, Herms. Algo bastante cómico; se supone que debía haber dejado que te alcanzara, pero en vez de eso lo bloqueó, él mismo como escudo. ¿No te parece gracioso?

—No estoy de humor para reírme de nadie en este momento. Hoy no había ningún Mortífago del círculo cercano a Voldemort. ¿Quién, que no tuviera ya la experiencia de más de veinte años de servicio, podría haber estado al mando de esta hueste tan bien preparada?

—Descendientes, Hermione, me sorprende que no lo hubieras deducido tú misma. El cabecilla de lo que viste hoy como una tremenda fuerza enemiga, totalmente preparada y fría, era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione soltó el brazo de su amigo, impactada por la noticia. Nunca se habría imaginado que su enemigo eterno le salvaría la vida algún día.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

—E-estoy bien, Ron, gracias. Ve, Tonks está repartiendo responsabilidades, yo tengo que ir a buscar a los heridos en aquella zona. Si aún pueden salvarse, no puedo perder tiempo en instrucciones.

—Pero...

Hermione no escuchó su advertencia, o su oposición, simplemente caminó hacia el lugar donde los caídos eran los más numerosos, habiendo amigos y enemigos, muertos, heridos, o en el borde de la locura.

—¡Hermione!—la llamó Ron, y ella siguió ignorándolo.

Caminó con paso veloz hasta donde creyó era el lugar en que había estado al borde de la muerte. Soportó toda la náusea que le provocaba caminar entre cadáveres esparcidos, teniendo cuidado por mero respeto o terror, de no pisarlos, ni perturbar su sueño eterno. La tiniebla era demasiado dolorosa y pesada, y pronto tuvo que sacar su varita para obtener un poco más de luz.

—Lu...—pero no fue capaz de terminar. Le aterraba lo que fuera a encontrar¿qué tal si un cuerpo la miraba fijamente a los ojos cuando encendiera aquella débil lucecita que no hacía más que aumentar lo macabro de su situación¿Qué demonios hacía en ese lugar, buscando muertos, cuando sabía que Tonks la habría enviado a sanar a los heridos, en vez de estar en un lugar tan lúgubre y terrible?

Dio media vuelta, regresaría con los demás. Las luces anaranjadas de las antorchas le parecieron de pronto un sol, y sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, y pretender que nunca había entrado en la Casa de la Muerte.

Dio un paso y se detuvo. Escuchó un gemido... ¡alguien seguía vivo! Debía sacarlo mientras podía. Se volvió nuevamente, prestando atención al sonido que se apagaba rápidamente.

—_Lumos_.—dijo ahora sin titubear.

—Aahh...—se escuchaba. ¿Dónde¿Dónde?

Bajó unos treinta centímetros su varita para iluminar los rostros, que, como en sus pesadillas, la acosaban, _¿Por qué no me salvaste a mí primero?_ Le preguntaban.

Un poco más, un poco más abajo, y dio con un rostro pálido de ojos nublados por la inminente muerte.

—¡Ah!—gritó aterrorizada. Una mano temblorosa y magullada se estiró en la oscuridad y la tomó del brazo que sostenía la varita, halándola al suelo—¡Aaahhh!

—Silencio—le ordenó la voz apagada—, no soy un muerto, tonta. Sigo vivo.—la voz era raspada, embriagada por el dolor físico y por saber que tal vez no sobreviviría esa noche.

Hermione respiraba apresuradamente, buscando la varita a tientas en la oscuridad, porque la había dejado caer al sobresaltarse. Cuando la encontró, la apuntó al sobreviviente y murmuró.

—_Lumos_.

Ya no podía gritar, no tenía fuerzas. Además si sus compañeros de batalla la escuchaban, irían hasta ella, y quería estar sola en ese momento. Sola, con su salvador.

—Creí que volverías a llenar el viento con tus chillidos, Granger.—se burló.

—Dicen que me salvaste la vida.

—Y, desgraciadamente, tienen razón.

—Eso fue muy estúpido¿por qué te interpusiste¿Qué acaso no viste el hechizo?

—Claro que lo vi, eran _mis _soldados. Sé perfectamente lo que pueden hacer, a quién y cuándo.

—¿Entonces por qué...?

—¿Te salvé? Tal vez encuentre la respuesta en el Infierno. Aún no me lo explico...—tosió un par de veces, y cuando retiró la mano con que se había cubierto, Hermione pudo ver que estaba manchada de sangre.

—Estás muy mal.—comenzó.

—Brillante—volvió a mofarse—, no hay duda de por qué eres la mejor bruja de nuestros tiempos.

—Te llevaré con los demás heridos, aún puedes salvarte...

—No—ordenó—. Y mucho menos con tus preciados amigos.

Hermione suspiró resignada. ¿Es que ni siquiera en el borde de la muerte dejaría de ser tan terco?

—Entonces te curaré yo misma.—alistó su varita, pero él puso una mano en la punta.

—No puedes hacer nada, Granger, es un hechizo que ni siquiera tú podrías revertir... Es... una maldición nueva—continuó mientras se retorcía de dolor—. No, no puedes... hacer nada...

—No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer-

—¡Sí lo sé!—y se encogió sobre sí mismo por el esfuerzo de haber explotado— Sí lo sé... y por eso sé que no puedes con éste... Granger... no lo conoces...

Hermione se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que no había más cadáveres en un radio de dos metros, sino rocas y hierbas secas. El cielo se iluminó momentáneamente con un relámpago; ya no tardaría en llover. Extendió sus brazos, e hizo caso omiso de las quejas de Malfoy mientras ella se le acercaba. Se inclinó y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento.

—Gracias.—murmuró en una voz muy, muy baja.

Cuando se reincorporó pudo ver algo en los ojos de Draco que no había visto hacía unos segundos. Era como si hubiera visto el final iluminado del túnel y hubiera vuelto para contarlo. Resignada, Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que él no la dejaría ayudarlo, pero por lo menos podría hacer menos dolorosa su muerte.

—Déjame sacarte de aquí.—le pidió.

—No.—su respuesta fue firme a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba.

—Malfoy¡por favor! No puedo dejar que te quedes en este lugar tan... tan horrible.

—El _mundo_ es horrible, Granger. Yo estaré bien. Además, creo que me lo merezco después de todo lo que te hice pasar¿no crees?

Hermione puso una mano sobre su hombro. Parecía no dolerle. Era como si su dolor viniera desde dentro, y no causado desde fuera.

—Todo lo que me pudieras haber hecho queda saldado. Me salvaste la vida. No puedo simplemente pasar eso de largo. _Me salvaste la vida._

—Gran cosa. Aunque dudo que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi. ¿O me equivoco?

Su silencio fue respuesta más que suficiente. A lo lejos, escuchó el llamado de sus amigos a ponerse en marcha luego de recoger a los caídos. Esa pequeña distracción fue utilizada hábilmente por ella, pero él no cayó en el juego. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estiró el brazo y tomó el de Hermione, haciéndola volver la vista de nuevo hacia él. Ya se las arreglaban sin el hechizo de luz, del que se habían olvidado y se había apagado como una vela consumida, y distinguían perfectamente el rostro del otro.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Yo... sé que suena estúpido, pero... yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti, Malfoy. Si tan solo la ocasión hubiera sido...

—¿Diferente¿Si, por ejemplo, yo no fuera un Mortífago y estuviera de su lado?

—No. No es eso. Eres... siempre fuiste alguien a quien admiré. A pesar de todo. Eras el único con el que podía competir en las clases, y además...

—¿Además?—su voz imperceptible.

—Además, siempre fuiste diferente. Nunca te consideré alguien igual al resto de la gente—levantó la vista para fijarla en los ojos grises del moribundo—. Siempre quise saber hasta dónde podías llegar, Malfoy. Y quería estar ahí para verlo.

—Lamento no poder darte esa oportunidad.

—Al contrario—respondió con una sonrisa—. Acabas de dármela.

Hermione estiró un poco más su brazo y puso la mano sobre la frente de Draco. Parecía tener fiebre, y sudaba frío. Ciertamente no conocía la maldición bajo la que se encontraba, y no podía siquiera hacerse una idea a partir de los síntomas que le veía. Inconscientemente acarició su frente, tratando de aliviar su dolor. De aquello la había salvado...

—Granger—comenzó él; ella lo miró a los ojos—¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?

Sintió cómo las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, pero no quería que se quedara con esa impresión suya. Se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, intentando esbozar una débil sonrisa. Sí, podía pedirle una última cosa. En realidad siempre había podido pedirle lo que fuera.

Draco levantó la mano con la que estaba tomando el brazo de ella y la levantó hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla sin hacer caso de su estremecimiento. Lentamente pero con seguridad y la poca fuerza que le quedaba, apoyó la mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí. Con el valor que le daba su cooperación, la besó. Fue un beso dulce, algo con lo que siempre había soñado y que siempre le había atemorizado. El primero... y el último.

Se separó apenas para sonreír y mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—Sácame de aquí.—suplicó. Sí, había cedido. No quería morir en aquel lugar.

**_ooo_**

Se sentó en el suelo y lentamente hizo descender a Draco, mientras se terminaba el hechizo flotante que había puesto sobre él. Se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol y lo tomó entre sus brazos, más que nada para asegurarse que podía escuchar la respiración del mago.

—Hay algo que debes saber—dijo antes de toser nuevamente—. Es muy importante.

Hermione lo estrechó aún más, su voz se perdía.

—Dime.

Draco levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos color de hielo en las orbes marrón que tenía frente a sí.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado de esta maldición. Asegúrate de hacer callar a quien quiera atacarte... por favor, no bajes nunca la guardia.

Ella asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—_Dolebis__ dumtaxat amabis—_tomó aire antes de seguir—. Aparentemente no te pasa nada... pero es terrible... Es el hechizo de la soledad. Te destruye por dentro, y la muerte es inevitable.

—¿Es irreversible?

—Sí.

—¿Quién lo hizo?—preguntó dudosa. No estaba segura de querer saber.

—Aunque me apene decirlo... es mío. Yo lo hice, y fue mi muerte. No dejes que sea la tuya también.

Hermione se inclinó ligeramente y volvió a besarlo. No conforme con haberle salvado la vida aquella vez, también la protegía en el futuro.

—Lamento—comenzó entre lágrimas— que no pudiera demostrarte mi agradecimiento. Pero—besó su frente, y una lágrima se quedó derramada en ella—gracias.

Draco sonrió y enredó su mano en un mechón de cabello castaño. Las texturas, sentidas por última vez, eran mil veces más fuertes. Las emociones, perdidas para siempre, dejaban un sabor de boca más duradero cuando eran experimentadas a sabiendas de que nunca más volverían a ocurrir.

—Gracias a ti—murmuró él. Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada al suelo—. ¿Qué pasa?—con una mano temblorosa limpió sus lágrimas. La sal le escocía las heridas ocultas debajo de la piel, sin explicárselo. Pero eran _sus_ lágrimas... y no le dolían.

Levantó nuevamente la cabeza se retiró el cabello del rostro. Algo realmente extraño: llorar con Draco Malfoy en brazos, lamentándose de su inminente muerte, deseando haberlo encontrado antes, haberle hablado antes.

—Una vez—tomó aire ruidosamente a causa del llanto—escuché que todos sabemos... lo que somos, pero no lo que podemos ser—miró a Draco nuevamente y la imagen la afligió aún más, por lo que volvió la vista a la nada—. Tú sí lo supiste. Tal vez tarde, pero supiste.

—No llores—suplicó—. Sé que suena terrible, pero no quiero morir y que sea esta la última imagen que tenga de ti, _Hermione_.

Hermione se contuvo lo más que pudo para tener el valor de mirarlo a la cara. Sonrió, y era una sonrisa sincera a pesar del dolor que sentía. ¿Qué estaría sufriendo, condenado a revivir la tragedia de su existencia en un minuto, siendo destruido por dentro mientras estaba forzado a pedir más dolor?

Puso una mano sobre su mejilla y lo besó, sin saber si habría otra oportunidad. Cómo le hubiera gustado decirle desde años atrás lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que quería conocerlo, a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, confiando en que detrás de ese muro helado, había un corazón. Ahora lo encontraba, minutos antes de su muerte, y se daba cuenta de que siempre lo había amado, desenmascarando el aparente odio que pudiera haber sentido hacia él. Nada más que la represión de todos sus sentimientos, que no tenían otra salida sino los insultos.

—Perdóname—dijo casi sin separase de sus labios—. Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes... que te amo, Draco.

Draco levantó el rostro y fue todo lo que se necesitó para volver a tenerla tan cerca como siempre había deseado.

—Perdóname a mí por haberte hecho la vida imposible... te amo. Y si quise apartarte de todos fue solo para poder tenerte para mí... perdóname.

Entre lágrimas siguió acariciando su rostro con sus labios, tropezando ocasionalmente con los suyos.

—Hermione—era lo que no quería escuchar; el momento del que había estado huyendo... el último—¿me guardarás rencor?

—¿Cómo podría?—se retiró un poco para darle espacio a Draco, que volvía a toser.

—Gracias—susurró contra su oído y luego escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Un par de segundos después, dio un pequeño beso en su cuello y volvió a levantar la vista para besarla por última vez.

Hermione tuvo que soportar los espasmos del llanto para no romper ese momento. No se atrevía. El movimiento era pausado y con calma, pero constante. El sabor ferroso de la sangre fue sustituido por la silenciosa promesa de no olvidar nunca aquello, y el pasado desapareció. Ese era el Draco Malfoy con el que había soñado, y por fin veía que siempre existió.

Hubo un instante en el que el Mortífago tomó aire y el beso se volvió más fuerte. Un segundo después, el movimiento había terminado. Hermione no quería, no _podía_ abrir los ojos. Las lágrimas regresaron y con dolor intenso separó su rostro del de él.

Había dejado los ojos cerrados, tranquilo como si estuviera dormido. Tan tranquilo...

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo abrazó fuertemente por última vez. Luego lo acomodó en el suelo y besó su frente y sus labios, aún tibios, una vez más. Estrechó sus manos pálidas entre las suyas; no abría los ojos, no respiraba... no vivía.

En aquel momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer, y el silencio se vio roto solo por el sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre las hojas de los árboles, y el llanto reprimido de la bruja, a quien no le servían ya todos los libros que había aprendido de memoria.

**_ooo_**

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro impacientemente.

—¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?—se dirigió a Ron— ¿Tú la viste irse?

—Sí, pero... No dijo hacia donde. Solo dijo que era necesario que se fuera mientras podía salvar a quienes quedaran con vida. Tal vez encontró a varios, y está cuidando de uno que no pudo traer.

Harry miró en todas direcciones. Solo faltaba ella, y Tonks ya se estaba desesperando.

—Sabes que Hermione pudo haber hecho cualquier hechizo para traerlos. Lo único que se me ocurre es que la hubieran tomado por sorpresa en una emboscada.

—No caería.

Tonks se acercaba en ese momento con una sombrilla sobre su cabeza rosa brillante.

—Ya es muy tarde. Debemos ir a buscarla.

—El problema es que no sabemos por dónde comenzar.

—Escuchen—comenzó Tonks—, yo iré hacia allá, ustedes por aquellos dos lados, y cada quién llévese dos aurores más. Están cansados, pero cooperarán.

Ron se limpió el rostro para tratar de secarlo (nunca le habían agradado mucho las sombrillas). ¿Dónde podría estar? Ya habían revisado hacia donde había ido y no estaba allí, ni tampoco rastro de ella.

—Bueno, y si...—su vista fue atraída por una silueta que arrastraba los pies en el pasto amarillento y mojado—¡Allá viene!

Harry y Ron corrieron a su encuentro, Tonks caminó a prisa pero se mantuvo detrás de ellos.

—¡Hermione¡Hermione, nos tenías preocupados!—le gritaban al acercarse.

Ella no respondió. Llevaba los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en el suelo. Lloraba como un bebé.

—¿Qué te pasa¿Estás lastimada¿Te atacaron?

—¿Por qué no regresabas?—preguntó Ron.

Ella seguía sin responder.

Ron fue el primero en darse cuenta de las manchas en su rostro, sus manos y su ropa.

—_Lumos_.

Aunque ella se retiró de la luz, bastó para que distinguieran aquellas manchas como sangre.

—¡Estás herida!

—¡No!—exclamó ella, apartando su mano, que quería limpiar su rostro húmedo. Ya no se sabía dónde terminaban las lágrimas y comenzaban la sangre o la lluvia.

—¡Hermione!—la reprendió Harry, tomándola por los hombros para forzarla a que se calmara y la pudieran revisar— Por Merlín...Ron, mira esto—ella ya estaba demasiado cansada para discutir; todo mientras no se atrevieran a limpiarla y no le pidieran que dejara de llorar—, tiene sangre en el cuello y las manos.

—Olvida eso, su cara está completamente manchada, y también su ropa. Hermione¿qué te pasó?—Puso su pulgar sobre sus labios y los talló para quitarles la sangre de allí también.

—¡Déjame!—ordenó ella, entre dientes, mientras se liberaba de ambos y daba un paso atrás, para alejarse— ¡Déjenme en paz¡No me pasó nada!

La vieron alejarse sin atreverse a detenerla. Era la primera vez que la veían en ese estado, y si de algo estaban seguros era de que no querían estar junto a ella cuando explotara, varita en mano.

—¿Qué...?

Tonks se había quedado muda y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Harry se dirigió a ella.

—¿Crees que esa sangre...?

—No—negó ella con la cabeza—. No es suya, ella está 'bien'.

Ron observó sus manos manchadas de lo que había alcanzado a impregnarse cuando le limpió el rostro. Hermione definitivamente no era una vampiresa, y no estaba herida. Entonces... ¿qué significaba aquello¿De dónde había salido?

**_ooo_**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el umbral de la ventana de su habitación en la antigua casa Black, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros. El cielo retumbaba y se iluminaba ocasionalmente con relámpagos blancos y azules. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el alboroto era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla de su estado de letargo. Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, pero su rostro ya estaba limpio, y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo en su nuca. Su silencio era su única compañía, y era más elocuente de lo que ella podía haber sido en ese momento.

Entonces, Tonks llamó a la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, abrió una rendija, desde donde se asomó. Su cabello, ahora seco, tenía un tono rosa viejo.

—Eh, Hermione¿cómo te encuentras?

Hermione levantó la vista, más no la cabeza.

—¿Tú cómo crees?

—Verás—respondió la aurora mientras entraba en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando fuera el delgado rayo de luz que mantenerla abierta había dejado entrar; fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama—, ese es el problema. Nadie puede saber nada porque no quieres decirnos. Me sorprende que no te hubieras quedado ya dormida, puedo ver que has llorado toda la noche. ¿No quieres descansar?

—No puedo.—dijo devolviendo la vista a la toalla que acariciaba entre sus manos, aquella con la que se había limpiado toda la sangre.

—¿Querrías hablar de lo que pasó?—luego sonrió pícaramente— Allá afuera tienen toda una tabla de apuestas con supuestas historias de lo que pudo haber sido.

—No es gracioso, Tonks.

—Err, no, imagino que no, era solo por decir algo.—la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, solo los que Tonks podía soportar sin estar hablando. Había visto que junto a la repisa acojinada sobre la que se encontraba Hermione estaba el abrigo de pana que llevaba puesto aquel día, manchado de negro allí donde la sangre se había secado.

—¿Sabes que es muy difícil limpiar las manchas de sangre de la ropa?

—No voy a quitárselas.

—Pero...

—Tonks—comenzó Hermione, la voz firme y un tanto fuerte—, no voy a limpiar ese abrigo, ni esta toalla, y agradecería que no me psicoanalizaran como si fuera una enferma mental. Lo que pasó es asunto mío y de momento no quiero compartirlo.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza. Tiempo era lo que necesitaba ahora, para pensar y llorar en silencio hasta que se sintiera lista para decir a los demás lo que había pasado.

—Escucha, lamento haberte presionado. La verdad es que nos tienes muy preocupados. ¿Qué quieres que les diga a Ron y a Harry? Están esperándome abajo impacientes por que les cuente lo que te pasa.

—Diles lo mismo que te dije a ti. Ya hablaré con ellos. Y estoy bien, en serio. Ya dormiré, y ya comeré, pero por lo pronto necesito estar sola.

Tonks asintió otra vez con la cabeza y se levantó. Cuando se dio la vuelta alcanzó a ver un libro empastado sobre el edredón, que le había pasado desapercibido por la oscuridad de la habitación. Era una pasta dura y fina, de color negro, con el escudo de Hogwarts en alto relieve y con colores brillantes. Debajo se leía:

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería 

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_

_Anuario 1991-1998_

Más o menos alcanzaba a comprender.

—Hermione—dijo viéndola sobre su hombro—¿qué se siente que Draco Malfoy te salvara la vida?

Sí, seguramente Ron le había contado quién había sido.

—No me la salvó.

—¿Ah, no?—preguntó confundida. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me la devolvió.

Tonks sonrió débilmente y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ella, y sus pasos yéndose por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras pronto desaparecieron, dejando a Hermione nuevamente en la oscuridad y el silencio.

Suspiró y miró hacia la ventana, y se dispuso a repasar la historia y los rostros, guardándose el secreto más precioso que podía tener.

**Fin**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Llegaron al final! Aquí se termina el angst, gracias por haberlo aguantado. Ya nos veremos más delante con más one—shots deprimentes (porque, aunque quiera, no puedo dejar de escribir así).

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por favor no olviden dejar un review, por corto que sea.

¡Oh! Unas aclaraciones:

**'Todos sabemos lo que somos, pero no lo que podemos ser'. **Estas palabras son de Ofelia, en Hamlet.

**Dolebis**** dumtaxat amabis. **Esta maldición es obra mía, la saqué de unos 'diccionarios' en latín. Significa 'Sufrirás y al mismo tiempo amarás'. Algo así como "Sufrirás y al mismo tiempo amarás el dolor". Pueden usarlo si les gusta y/ o les sirve, solo acuérdense de darme el crédito¿sí?

**Clausus. **significa "encierro".

Las fechas en el anuario son aproximaciones. Una vez Lantra me contó que Harry debería tener en este momento unos 21 años, así que de ahí saqué los años. Lo intenté con la bibliografía del primer libro pero me faltaban. Si alguien de ustedes sabe la fecha exacta, les agradeceré infinito que me la dijeran para poder corregir. ¡Gracias!

¡Gracias otra vez¡Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, de todas formas dejen un review!

Eledhwen Moonlight Spell 


End file.
